End Of Summer
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Kota Crypton, kota yang tergolong maju ini berakhir dengan kota mati. Dimana Len Kagamine dan teman-temannya harus bertahan hidup ditengah para mayat hidup./ Aku harap musim panas ini segera berakhir
1. Blood

Panas, musim panas yang menyebalkan. Aku harus duduk disini berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan dari guru sialan itu. Harusnya musim panas adalah waktu bagiku dimana aku bisa bebas pergi kemana saja, tetapi, faktanya berbeda, aku harus disini, panas-panasan, bersama sekumpulan murid-murid bodoh di sekitarku.

Aku memilih menatap langit musim panas itu, tiba-tiba bayanganku menangkap 'orang aneh'. Wajahnya pucat, dengan mata mendelik dan mulut penuh liur yang membuatku begitu jijik, ia berjalan terseok-seok sambil menyeret kakinya.

Aneh.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku, setidaknya.

Aku memperhatikan 'orang aneh' itu. Hey, dia baru saja menggigit seorang guru sekolah ini. Apa ini? Kanibal? Oh, sungguh menggelikan.

Aku mulai memperhatikan 'Orang-orang aneh' itu yang semakin bertambah banyak.

'DUK!' Guru sialan itu berhenti menerangkan pelajaran. Pandangan murid-murid terhenti sejenak. Begitu juga aku. Guru sialan itu membuka pintu dan-

"GRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Sosok 'Orang aneh' itu mulai menjangkau leher guru sialan dan menggigitnya.

_**Title: End Of Summer **_

_**Part 1: Blood **_

_**Rate: T **_

_**Disclaimer: CRYPTON/YAMAHA MUSIC COMPANY **_

_**Story By Akane Machikana **_

_**Pertama kali menulis fanfict begini, agak amatir. **_

_**Mohon Bimbingannya, review dan saran **_

"Ukh-UAKH!" Guru sialan itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya. Darah. Ya, darah. Seketika bau anyir dan besi mencapur jadi satu, semua murid berteriak panik.

"KYAAA! UKH-" Guru sialan itu menyerang kami, aku menyambar katana ku yang berada dalam sarungnya. Musim panas yang baru berjalan beberapa hari, seketika sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini. Benar-benar, aku merasa seperti sedang di dalam sebuah film. Mengerikan.

"Ti-tidak!" aku mendengar teriakan, dia, Kazuku Rin, si anak cengeng dari kelasku, sudah ada sekitar tiga sampai empat mayat hidup yang mengelilinginya.

He-hei, apakah aku harus pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian?

Tidak, aku bukan orang kejam seperti itu.

Maka, aku memilih untuk menyelamatkannya, sebelum mayat-mayat hidup itu menghabisinya.

Len mengayunkan katananya ke kepala mayat-mayat hidup itu, sepertinya mereka sudah berkumpul akibat teriakan yang ditimbulkan Rin.

Len memberi isyarat kepada Rin, namun gadis itu malah terdiam dan menggenggam erat lengan Len yang sedari tadi sibuk melawan para mayat hidup yang ingin memburunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LARII!" Teriak Len kepada Rin, Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak! Mereka teman-teman kita, jadi-"

"Mereka sudah mati!" cela Len sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi mereka teman kita! Kita pasti masih bisa-"

"Omong kosong. Mereka itu sudah mati, darahnya mengental dan wajah mereka pucat, mereka sudah mati terlebih dahulu." Lagi-lagi, Len mencela perkataan Rin.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Jeritan Rin membuat mayat-mayat hidup itu mengarah ke mereka berdua, kini, mereka dikelilingi puluhan mayat hidup.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kazuku-san. Pasti dilantai atas masih aman, setidaknya di asrama atas keamanannya lebih ketat daripada disini."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita kesana? Mereka...sudah terlalu banyak." Ujar Rin bersembunyi di belakang Len.

"Memang kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua, hah?" Len masih sibuk menebas mayat-mayat hidup itu dengan katana miliknya.

"Ak-aku tahu, tapi...kita harus secepatnya keluar dari sini...!" Rin hampir menjerit ketika melihat kumpulan mayat-mayat hidup yang sudah memenuhi halaman sekolah, untungnya ia bisa menahannya.

"Cih. Caranya? Mudah saja." Tanpa rasa ragu, Len menggendong Rin dan melompat ke balkon, Rin ketakutan, Len sepertinya menikmati ini, dengan sigap ia melompat ke salah satu jendela asrama.

"Wo..w...ada apa, ini? Parade para zombie besar-besaran yang melibatkan penduduk kota Crypton?" Gakupo berdiri di balkon asrama.

"Diam. Kurasa ini tidak sembarangan, ini benar-benar terjadi, ini mimpi buruk." Kaito terus menerus mengarahkan panahnya ke arah para mayat hidup yang menuju ke pintu asrama.

Gakupo memperhatikan sasaran Kaito. Tembakan pertama, Kaito mengenai kakinya, Gakupo melotot saat melihat mayat hidup itu terus berjalan menuju gerbang asrama. Tembakan kedua, tepat mengenai jantung, Gakupo langsung mengomel.

"Hei! Kau mau ditangkap polisi?!"

"Tutup mulutmu sebentar. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, bodoh! mereka hanya mayat berjalan yang menularkan virusnya lewat air liur kepada orang lain."

Sementara Gakupo dan Kaito membantu murid-murid lain melawan kumpulan mayat hidup itu, Miku, gadis berambut teal ini masih shock atas mimpi buruk ini. Bayangan dimana kekasihnya Mikuo, di bunuh oleh Kaito lantaran sudah tertular virus itu. Mulut kecilnya terus menerus menggumamkan nama pria yang dicintainya. Sembari menatap mayat-Mikuo- yang tergeletak dengan kepala pecah di kasur yang ternodai darah. Bau anyir terus menerus memenuhi ruangan itu, membawa atmosfer kematian.

"Hei, bisakah kalian membantuku menenangkan Miku-chan?" Luka tampak kesal terhadap kedua pria itu-Kaito dan Gakupo- yang berdebat. "-Dan, kecilkan suara kalian, itu dapat memancing para mayat berjalan itu kesini!"

"Maafkan aku, Luka-senpai, tetapi tangan dan mulutku juga sedang sibuk membantu para senpai untuk menangani mayat-mayat sialan itu." Ujar Kaito dengan wajah datar, Luka hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kalau begitu, mulutmu untuk apa? Bukankah hanya tanganku yang bekerja?" tanya Luka kesal.

"Untuk menangani si senpai cerewet disebelahku ini, setidaknya."

"Cih, kalau begitu, kau saja, Lui!" orang yang dimaksud Luka hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Luka dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

'Apa-apaan tatapan itu?!' batin Luka kesal sambil menatap Lui yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan genting saat ini.

BRAK! Mereka mendengar pintu yang di buka paksa. Terlihat Len yang menggendong Rin dengan cipratan darah mewarnai rambut pirang dan wajahnya, ia segera membersihkan darah-darah yang menempel di katananya.

"Hei bocah, jagalah etikamu ketika membuka pintu!" omel Luka, Len hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Maaf!"

"Eh? Siapa gadis itu, oh, aku tahu..." ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum penuh arti, dengan cepat Len mencelanya.

"Dia bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, senpai mesum!" omel Len. Gakupo langsung memberinya death glare.

"Dia teman sekelasku, Kazuku Rin-san." Len memperkenalkan Rin yang masih ketakutan, wajahnya agak pucat.

"R-Rin Kazuku...Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu..."

"Hum! Yoroshiku!" Luka tersenyum kepada Rin, Rin membalas senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya...mimpi buruk apa, ini?!" Tanya Len memulai pembicaraan, yang lain hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Entahlah Len, aku rasa seluruh dunia mengalami ini." Ujar Kaito, hening sesaat menyelimuti ruangan itu, suasana menurun sejenak.

DUK! Mereka terlonjak kaget, hening tetap menyelimuti mereka, rasa tegang mulai menyerang, Rin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

DUK!

DUK!

Rin hendak meraih ganggang pintu, namun Luka menahannya.

"Jangan! Siapapun itu, jangan buka!" Rin hanya menurut saja, lagipula ia hanya seseorang yang baru mereka kenal disini.

DUK!

DUK!

Mereka semakin terendam dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya suara itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu, Miku hanya terdiam menatap pintu, namun perlahan membuka ganggang pintu.

"Miku-!" Luka hendak mencegah Miku yang ingin membuka pintu.

"GRAAAHHH!" tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Len segera menyambar katananya, Kaito yang tadinya terdiam sendiri sadar dan terus memanah mayat-mayat hidup yang hendak menyerang teman-temannya. Si gadis Megurine mengambil Bokuto miliknya dari klub kendo.

"Sialan..." Gumam Len ketika mayat-mayat hidup itu semakin brutal. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan Gakupo, mereka dapat di bereskan. Luka segera menutup pintu, kemudian mereka duduk bersandar di pintu.

"Miku! Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" omel Len. Miku hanya memandangi lututnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Len, biarkan Miku. Dia masih Shock atas kematian Mikuo-kun." Ujar Luka, Len hanya menurut dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ti-tidak! To-tolong! Se-seorang! Toloonngg!" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari luar kamar, Len dan Luka segera membuka pintu.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang terpojok oleh dua mayat hidup.

"To-tolong!"

DUAKH! Luka segera mengayunkan Bokutonya ke arah dua mayat itu, ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara keras, karena suara keras bisa memancing mereka.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga, kau terluka!" Luka melihat Luka pada lengan gadis itu. Seperrtinya satu dari dua mayat hiduo itu berhasil menggigitnya. Len datang sambil mengeluarkan katananya dari sarung.

"Mari kita singkirkan dia Luka-senpai." Ujar Len dingin, Luka menelan ludah.

"Khh- apa kau bercanda?!" Luka menatap gadis itu.

"To- Ukh...uakh..!" Gadis itu mencengkram erat dadanya yang sakit. Ia memuntahkan gumpalan merah segar dari mulutnya. Mata gadis itu membelalak lebar dan liar, mulutnya terbuka dengan darah dan liur menghambur keluar.

"Khh- Tho-lhong- Akh! UAKH!" Erangnya pedih, Luka menjauh dari gadis itu, menghindari resiko tergigit. Kemudian gadis itu meronta liar dan kemudian tidak bergeming. Mati.

"Le-Len?"

"Akan kusingkirkan." Jawab Len dengan wajah stoicnya, ia menarik katananya. Seperti dalam film-film, gadis itu bangkit, dengan mata mendelik seperti kesakitan dan kulit kemerahan yang tergantikan oleh ruam-ruam kehitaman, nafasnya tersenggal dalam.

"Uagh...agghh..." Gadis itu bangkit dengan terseok-seok. Len mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi.

CRASSHH!

CREET!

Darah berceceran kemana-mana, mengenai wajah Luka yang menutup mulut, tidak percaya. Len hanya menatap mayat didepannya datar.

"Ayo kita masuk, senpai, disini berbahaya."

Luka mengangguk, sebelum mayat-mayat lain menyusul.

"Ck, sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini." Ujar Len sambil menatap halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah kering.

"Ya, jika kita mengurung diri di sekolah, ini tidak aman." Ujar Kaito sambil membawa panah miliknya beserta busur-busurnya.

"Dimana kita mau tinggal, hah? Di jalanan yang penuh dengan monster-monster kematian ini?! Sungguh gila!" Timpal Gakupo.

"Jangan ber**negative-thingking**, dude. Kurasa rumahku bisa jadi tumpangan." Ujar Lui sambil memainkan sebuah PSP ditangannya.

"Kau terlalu santai!" Timpal Len kesal.

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah untukmu, huh?" tanya Lui.

"Cih." Lagi-lagi, Len mendecak kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayo, kita kerumahku, hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter ke arah barat sekolah." Lui mengeluarkan sebuah linggis berat dan memasukkan PSPnya ke dalam kantung seragamnya.

"Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai ini." Ujar Luka sambil membersihkan Bokutonya dengan sapu tangan.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

Ya, tujuh tokoh utama kita ini berlari menerjang menuju belasan mayat hidup.

"GRAAAHHH...!

To Be Continued


	2. Kill for Survive

"He-hei...apa tidak apa-apa kita menjarah toko?" tanya Rin. Luka melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau tidak, kita mau makan apa? Ikut memakan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan dijalan? Tentu tidak, kan?"

"Hah...setidaknya untuk keadaan darurat begini, sih...boleh saja." Ujar Gakupo sambil mengambil beberapa makanan kaleng dari rak-rak tinggi.

Sementara itu, Len tampak gelisah sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kirinya tampak beberapa kali memencet tombol-tombol ponsel itu dengan cepat. Rin dengan takut-takut memegang pundak Len.

"Ka-Kagamine-kun?" Panggil Rin dengan sedikit perasaan takut bahwa Len akan marah padanya.

"Ada apa, Kazuku-san? Ada masalah?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum. Rin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kau yang ada masalah, Kagamine-kun."

_**End Of Summer **_

_**Part 02: Kill for Survive **_

_**Rated: T **_

_**VOCALOID BY CRYPTON/YAMAHA MUSIC COMPANY**_

_**STORY BY AKANE MACHIKANA**_

"...begitu, ya?" Len menghela nafas. Hening, keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok Kazuku-san, ini bukan masalah besar!" Len berusaha tersenyum. Rin kembali terdiam. "Wajahmu mudah di tebak, aku tahu, kau sedang dalam masalah." Ujar Rin dengan wajah datar. Len juga terdiam.

"Begini...Aniki..." Len menggenggam ponsel ditangannya hingga tangannya memutih.

"Sudahlah, Kagamine-san, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-" Rin tergagap, Len mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus kepala Rin.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Len tersenyum kepadanya. Tubuh Rin membeku di tempat, aliran darah ditubuhnya terasa naik ke wajah.

"Halo~? Apakah aku menganggu~?" goda Luka, wajah keduanya langsung memerah.

"A-a-a-a...Luka-senpai! Ini bukan seperti-" Len berusaha menjelaskan. Luka hanya tertawa kecil. "Bercanda, kok!"

"Oh iya, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyanyakan dari Lui." Kaito mendekati Lui yang sedari tadi bermain dengan PSP miliknya didepan pintu.

"Bukannya rumahmu dekat? Kenapa harus di asrama?" Tanya Kaito, Lui terdiam, yang lainnnya juga terdiam, Lui menatap wajah mereka satu per satu dengan datar, wajah mereka seperti tidak sabaran.

"Karena...karena...ayahku membuang semua poster gameku dan membakarnya, makanya aku kabur dari rumah."

"Eh...?" semuanya langsung berkeringat dingin. Tentu saja, kabur dari rumah karena suatu alasan konyol? Lui menghela nafas, kemudian ia kembali berkata:

"Bukan itu saja, dirumahku sering ada orang-orang aneh yang keluar masuk rumah. Tapi itu dulu, yang terakhir kuingat, adik-adikku sudah diambil menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka." Jelas Lui, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka terdiam, tidak menyangka, bahwa masa lalu seorang Lui Hibiki begitu gelap.

"Maaf aku telah bertanya." Ujar Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Lui hanya tertawa, tawa tanpa arti.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi, kok." Yang lain bertatapan satu sama lain.

"...Baiklah, kurasa kita tidak akan kerumahmu, Lui. Sepertinya rumah yang paling dekat setelah rumah Lui adalah rumah Miku. Bagaimana, Miku?" tanya Luka. Miku hanya mengangguk, tanpa berkata-kata.

"Apakah ada yang tahu rumah Miku?" tanya Luka. Gakupo mendengus kesal." Tanyakan saja kepada orangnya sendiri, bodoh!"

"Untuk sementara ini, Miku tidak mau bicara! Dan...sekali lagu kau mengatai aku bodoh, mati, kau!" Luka mengarahkan Bokutonya ke arah Gakupo, Gakupo hanya menelan ludah.

"Kalian terlalu membuat suara!" ujar Kaito. "Aku tahu rumah Miku, ada dikota sebelah, maka kita perlu mobil. Kau mau kita menembus kota mati ini dengan kaki?! Sungguh tidak mungkin."

"Dasar cerewet! Kita ambil saja satu mobil dirumahku!" omel Lui, Kaito hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Diam, kau bocah!" balas Kaito dengan tampang datar. Lui terbawa emosi dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua beradu mulut.

"Hei! Hentikan! Kalian membuat suara terlalu kencang!" omel Luka.

"Ano...Luka-senpai...kau sendiri kencang..." ujar Rin. "A-ah?!" Len melihat sudah belasan, ah, tidak! Puluhan mayat hidup berkumpul di depan pintu mini market.

"Oh, tidak lagi..." Kaito menyambar panahnya. Lui mengambil linggis berat itu dan memukul pintu kaca super market hingga pecah.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Mayat-mayat hidup itu menyerang mereka, Rin langsung menyambar tongkat bisbol besi di sampingnya dan memukul mayat-mayat hidup di dekatnya. Ia sempat berpikir, bahwa jika tidak ada tongkat bisbol itu, ia bisa saja tergigit kalau tidak segera menyambarnya dan memukul kepala mayat hidup itu hingga pecah. Oh Rin, pikiranmu sangat rumit.

Lui mengambil sebuah hand gun di kantungnya dan dengan lincah menembak kepala mayat hidup itu satu per satu. Len menatapnya kaget. "Lui! Darimana kau dapat barang seperti itu?!" Lui hanya tersenyum usil, "Hehehe...aku mencurinya, dari keamanan sekolah..."

"Itu tidak penting, yang jelas, kita harus keluar dari sini! Segera! Sebelum mereka berkumpul menjadi banyak!" ujar Luka yang mulai kelelahan menebas satu per satu mayat-mayat hidup itu.

"Ta-tapi...bagaimana?!" tanya Rin yang juga sudah mulai kelelahan. Len menghela nafas kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke Lui, Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Begini saja, kami para lelaki yang menebas para mayat hidup itu, sementara kalian berlari dibelakang. Oh iya, satu hal lagi, kalian harus berlari cepat." Jelas Len.

"Ba-baiklah, sekarang?" tanya Rin. Len menggangguk, yang lain bersiap-siap dengan senjata ditangan mereka.

"Tuhan...maafkan aku..." Bisik Len berat, kemudian ia berlari menembus kawanan mayat hidup dengan katananya, begitu juga Lui, Kaito, dan Gakupo.

_**End Of Summer **_

"Sudah sepuluh meter kita berjalan, tetapi hanya mobil rusaklah yang ada." Ujar Luka sambil menatap jalanan kota yang sepi.

"Sudah kubilang, pakai mobilku!" sergah Lui. Kaito menatap Lui dengan malas. "Oke, oke, dimana mobil milikmu itu? Apakah kau punya SIM? Apakah kau bisa menyetir mobil?" Lui hanya mencibir mendengarkan pertanyaan beruntun dari Kaito.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menyetir, untuk apa aku menawarkan mobilku pada kalian? Dan juga...SIM tidar terlalu penting untuk keadaan ini."

"Lalu, dimana mobilnya?" tanya Gakupo. Urat-urat kecil muncul di kening Lui.

"Di bagasi rumahku...!" Lui berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kencang.

"Oke, kita ke sana, sekarang! Masih ada 10 meter lagi setidaknya." Ujar Luka.

"Tapi ini jalan yang berbeda, senpai!" ujar Rin. Lui menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, ada jalan cepatnya menuju mansion milikku, percayalah."

"Baiklah, ayo! Ikuti Lui!" ujar Kaito, mereka mengikuti Lui yang berbelok sampai ke bagian pinggir kota, sepertinya itu bukan kompleks lagi, tetapi hanya tanah kosong yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Hah...cepat, lah. Aku juga sudah lelah, nih!" ujar Len.

"Bersabarlah sedikit!" Lui menyingkirkan beberapa daun-daun kering yang menempel di rambut _**honey brown**_nya.

"Yak, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Dan...kita sampai!" Lui menunjuk mansion tua didepannya. Yang lain hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ini...rumahmu?" tanya Gakupo tidak yakin. Lui hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak!" ujar Luka.

"..." Lui membuka garasi rumah tua itu perlahan-lahan, yang lain mengintip ke dalam.

"Wo-wow...kau benar-benar...orang kaya, ya, orang ber-uang" ujar Rin kagum, pascanya ada banyak mobil-mobil yang harganya, tentu saja tidak tergolong dalam kategori 'murah'.

"Pilihlah. Setidaknya mobil yang-"

"Aku mau mobil yang besar, memuat perlengkapan-perlengkapan kita, dan juga muat untuk orang banyak, dan jangan lupa, irit bahan bakar." Ujar Luka dengan nada stoic.

"Kau mau? Ini, Suv Car Modovicated, tentu saja mobil ini tidak biasa, kita bisa memakainya." Ujar Lui menunjuk salah satu mobil besar di ujung garasi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa nama mobil ini?!" tanya Len kaget, Lui dengan wajah stoic berkata: "Suv Car Modovicated"

"Ini...salah satu mobil terbesar di dunia...kau punya?! Wow..." Ujar Len masih tergagap.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Lui datar.

"Tidak! Itu- itu-"

"Berhenti! Lanjutkan ini nanti! Yang terpenting, kita harus segera cari tempat istirahat sebelum hari gelap!" ujar Luka sambil naik ke dalam mobil itu.

"Hei, yang menyetir itu kan ak-" Lui hendak berkata, tetapi... "Berisik! Kalau kau tidak mau, silahkan tinggal disini!" omel Luka.

"Um...baiklah...senpai..."

End Of Summer

"Aku...mengantuk..." ujar Gakupo yang duduk disamping Luka. Sementara itu, Luka terus fokus ke jalan.

CRACK!

"GRAAAAHHH!" yang lain menengok ke bawah. "Tenang saja, itu hanya orang mati. Aku tidak peduli dia masih hidup atau tidak! Kita harus segera sampai ke rumah Miku!"

Yang lain hanya menghela nafas, sementara itu, Rin tampak terlelap dalam dekapan Len. Kaito yang melihat itu segera berbisik.

"Ssttt...lihat mereka! Polos sekali..." Miku yang mulai melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, tersenyum.

"Ya. Mereka manis!" ujar Miku, Kaito melirik Miku. "Miku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Miku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, untuk keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak mau bertindak seperti orang tidak berguna..."

Kaito tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kau sempat membuatku khawatir, Miku..." ujar Luka lega. Miku tersenyum kecil. " Terima kasih, senpai!"

"Bagaimana? Apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanya Miku. Luka menggeleng. "Ini gawat..."

Dan, Miku melihat puluhan, bahkan ratusan mayat hidup sudah menghalangi jalan.

End Of Summer part 02, end.

TO BE CONTINUED

Maaf minna, mungkin ini terlalu sedikit ._. tapi Akane harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang lagi numpuk, terima kasih ya, mau membaca chapter 01 dan chapter 02 ini :D

_**Balasan Review: **_

_**Namikaze Kyoko: **_

_**Iya, sebenarnya sudah saya pisahin pakai garis, tapi entah kenapa setelah di update garis itu hilang...**_

_**Thanks for fave XD**_

_**Adelia-chan: **_

_**Makasih pujiannya :D iya, memang mirip, tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda, lho XD terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih atas pujiannya. :D dan, terima kasih sudah mau fave, pertama kali nulis fanfiction yang seriusan gini. **_

_**Iya, ini saya sudah update XD**_

_**Miidori: **_

_**Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Seperti yang saya bilang di balasan review sebelumnya, sebenarnya udah saya kasih pembatas waktu itu, tapi hilang entah kemana._. thanks for fave XD**_

_**Minami No Hikari Kagamine: **_

_**Terlalu sedikit, ya? Maafkan saya, soalnya gak yakin fict ini bakalan laku XD terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict abal ini. **_

Last.

Mind to review?


	3. The Escape Girl

Rin berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia bingung, kakinya sudah lelah meminta sang tuan untuk mengistirahatkannya. Namun, mustahil. Kini, ia bingung harus kemana, ia memutuskan untuk mencari teman-temannya yang berpencar-pencar. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuatnya sedikit merinding, apalagi malam itu lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia berjalan hanya dengan seragam yang bahkan itupun sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Rin mendesah pelan, kekhawatiran sudah memuncak dalam dirinya, ia sangat khawatir kepada teman-temannya, keluarganya, kerabatnya dan semua orang yang terpenting baginya. Rin menggeleng, tidak mungkin mereka akan mati secepat ini, karena, Rin tahu, mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa dibilang 'biasa'. Asal kalian tahu, Rin adalah anak dari pasangan Leon dan Lola Urazuku. Leon, sang ayah adalah seorang Kepala Kepolisian di kantor kepolisian Crypton pusat, sang ibu sendiri adalah seorang perawat, karena itu, beliau jarang pulang. Malam itu semakin terasa dingin bagi Rin, akhirnya Rin berhenti sebentar dan duduk di tempat duduk di ujung jalan, Rin dapat mencium bau darah yang amat pekat, di sana.

"R...in...Arghh..." Rin menengok ke belakang. Kedua manik Azurenya melebar, ada sosok mayat berjalan yang mirip dengan Len, tidak, tidak, itu memang Len, itu memang Len Kagamine.

_**End Of Summer **_

_**Part 3: The Escape Girl **_

_**Rated: T **_

"Auh! Sakit! Sakit! Rin! Bangun! Hei! Rin!" Luka sibuk membangunkan Rin yang meronta-ronta. Rin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Luka dan ruangan itu dengan bingung.

'Aku...bermimpi?'

Luka tertawa kecil, itu membuat Rin semakin merasa seperti orang linglung.

"Hahaha! Tenang, kita sekarang menumpang di rumah Miku, kan rumah Miku kosong. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, jadi Miku bilang, kita boleh menganggap ini rumah sendiri." Jelas Luka pada Rin, Rin mengangguk kecil kemudian mencoba bangun dari tempat itu.

"Nee, Luka-senpai." Panggil Rin dengan suara parau.

"Ng?" Luka menengok ke arah Rin. Rin hanya membuka mulutnya beberapa detik dan menggeleng cepat sambil berkata : "Maafkan aku, bukan apa-apa, kok!" sepertinya itu membuat Luka malah menjadi penasaran, tetapi entah mengapa, Luka enggan bertanya dan ia pun pergi.

Rin yang sendirian di dalam kamar, kini memilih untuk melihat-lihat, rumah Miku terbilang sederhana, tetapi luas dan besar, dulu, ia pernah dengar, keluarga Hatsune itu orang terkaya di kota Crypton ini. Rin berpikir, rumah yang terlalu besar bagi seorang gadis seperti Miku, apalagi ia tinggal sendirian. Rin Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, membayangkan dirinya harus membersihkan rumah yang memiliki lima lantai ini.

"Riin-chaaannn!" Suara nyaring seorang gadis terdengar oleh Rin, tampak seorang gadis berambut teal-Miku-.

"Miku-senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sudah pulih? Apakah-"

"Rin! Panggil aku 'Miku-Nee'! dan, jangan bertanya! Oke?" Rin hanya terdiam dan kemudian mengangguk. Miku tersenyum puas. "Bagus! Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Imoutoku, oke?" Miku menyeret Rin ke dalam kamar.

"Ap- tunggu! Miku-sen, ah, Miku-nee!"

_**End Of Summer **_

Angin malam berhembus pelan, dan membuat surai pirangnya berantakan, pemuda ini, Len, sedang sibuk membersihkan katana kesayangannya dari darah-darah kering yang menempel. Ujung matanya memperhatikan ratusan mayat-mayat hidup yang berlalu lalang di depan tempat mereka sekarang ini. Len melemparkan sebuah batu alam yang ada di pot terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah mereka sehingga menciptakan suara, dengan cepat, para mayat hidup itu mengarah ke sumber suara, Len tertawa kecil, ia memang tidak pernah lepas dari perbuatan usilnya.

"Auw!" Seseorang datang dan menjitak kepala Len dengan segera. "Ukh! Apaan, sih kau! Kenapa mukul-mukul?!" caci Len, orang yang dimaksud memicingkan matanya. "Dasar bodoh! bagaimana kalau mereka masuk kesini karena mendengar suaramu?! Matikan lampu! Jangan membuat suara sedikitpun! Bicara juga bisik-bisik saja! Dasar menyusahkan!" Omel Gakupo dengan setengah berbisik, Len mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kau juga harus memanggilku 'senpai'!" Omel Gakupo lagi, telinga Len menjadi panas.

"Ukh, aku tidak mau memanggil orang mesum sepertimu 'Senpai'!" Dan mereka berduapun sibuk beradu mulut.

Mereka tidak berhenti sampai Luka datang dan memukul kepala mereka berdua dengan sebuah sendok sayur.

"Hentikan! Dasar orang-orang bodoh! jangan berkelahi lagi atau ku lempar kalian ke tengah mayat-mayat hidup itu!" Len dan Gakupo bergidik, mereka tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di cabik-cabik oleh kumpulan gigi berlendir itu, pastilah rasanya menjijikan sekaligus sakit luar biasa. Sepertinya mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah, karena jika kemarahan Luka berlanjut, nyawa mereka berdua-atau mungkin semua-bisa terancam. Len akhirnya pergi ke dalam dengan membawa katananya, meninggalkan Luka yang sekarang sedang memukuli si pemuda ungu itu karena kembali berulah.

Len kembali bergidik, tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kena jotos oleh Luka. Dan pastinya, Gakupo akan terdaftar dalam list sarapan besok.

_**End Of Summer **_

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ini memalukan! Aku tidak mau!" Rengek Rin kepada Miku yang memaksanya memakai baju dengan renda-renda.

"Ayolah Rin, kau itu manis! Pasti cocok! Ayo coba!" Miku mencoba menangkap Rin dengan cara memeluknya.

"TIDAK!" Jerit Rin.

Kaito yang sedang duduk di sofa depan kamar sweatdropped mendengar kegaduhan di dalam kamar, sementara Lui asyik sendiri sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat Headphone miliknya yang selalu setia bertengger di kepalanya. Kemudian, datang Luka dengan Gakupo yang pingsan ada di tangannya. Tunggu dulu, dimana Len?

"UWAAAH! Minna! Tolong!" Rin keluar dengan baju yang acak-acakan, dan rambut yang terurai berantakan dari kamar Miku, sementara itu Miku dengan wajah yang mirip serigala kelaparan mengejar Rin.

"Kesini Rin sayang~ kau akan imut jika mengenakan baju ini~" Paksa Miku dengan nada manja, namun terdengar seperti suara seorang malaikat kematian yang mengincar nyawanya bagi Rin.

"AAAAAHH!" Rin berlari tanpa arah, hingga ia menyadari dirinya sudah berada disebuah kamar tidur. Rin mengemati ruangan itu sejenak, jangan-jangan ini kamar kosong dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tersesat di rumah ini? Rumah Miku memang terlalu besar untuknya.

Grep! Sepasang tangan besar menutup matanya. Rin hampir berteriak karena kaget, namun tangan tersebut segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ssst...ini aku, Len..." bisiknya pelan ditelinga Rin. Rin menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berusaha melepas kedua tangan Len dari pandangannya.

"Umm...Len?" bisik Rin, Len terkejut, bukan panggilan 'Kagamine-kun' lagi yang ia dengar, Len pun tersenyum dan mencium pundak Rin. Rin mulai merasa risih, ia mulai merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya karena bibir Len yang menempel di pundaknya.

"Ya?" tanya Len santai, masih setengah berbisik.

"Engh...hentikan...rasanya..." Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut mungilnya, Len tersenyum mendengarkannya, suara Rin bagaikan musik ditelinganya.

"Rin...aku..." Rin menganga mendengarkan kata-kata Len di akhirnya.

"...Menginginkanmu..."

"Aph-! Tu-tunggu dulu, Le-Len!" wajah Rin bersemu merah, dan langsung merapat ke tembok di belakangnya, tampak Len dengan handuk di lehernya, rambut pirangnya masih agak basah, tetesan airnya mengalir melewati tulang lehernya. Oh tidak! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Rin! Tetapi saat ini Rin tidak bisa menyangkal, bahwa Len terlihat umm...sangat seksi?

Len merapatkan tubuhnya ke gadis itu, agar gadis itu tidak akan lari lagi. Dan-

"Ahahaha! Rin berhasil ku kerjai~!" Tawa Len masih dalam posisi seperti tadi.

"Ukh..." Rona-rona merah semakin tergorek di pipi putih Rin, bukannya malu, ia merasa kesal. Len telah main-main terlalu serius sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"DASAR LEN BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" Rin memukul-mukul dada Len.

"Rin, Len, makan mal-" TRANG! Sendok sayur yang dipegang Luka terjatuh, kau ingat, kan? Mereka masih dalam posisi seperti tadi...

BUKK! Dan...sebuah sendok sayur yang menjadi senjata Luka selain Bokuto, mendarat di kepala Len dengan mulus.

"APA-APAAN KAU?! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! DI KEADAAN DARURAT SEPERTI INI KENAPA MALAH BERBUAT MESUM?! APALAGI KAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN RIN!"

"Ukh...bukan senpai, tapi aku-"

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI CEBOL SOK KEREN!"

Jleb! Cebol? Barusan Luka mengatakan 'cebol'. Oke, Len memang punya masalah terhadap tinggi badannya sendiri, kata-kata yang sangat menohok.

"Cepat turun, atau kalian tidak dapat makan malam!" Ancam Luka kepada Len dan Rin.

"Ah...iya..." mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruang tengah dan bergabung bersama yang lain.

End Of Summer

"_anata no moto ni kake yoritai kanawanu koi to wakatte temo..."_ Rin menyanyi sendirian di tengah kegelapan, angin malam menyapu baju putih tipis miliknya, ia tersenyum melihat rembulan, rembulan malam itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, juga...sedikit ketakutan, mungkin karena jalanan kota dapat terlihat jelas, kota yang dipenuhi potongan-potongan tubuh dan darah dimana-mana.

" _kimi o ima sugu daki shimete kuchizuke o kawashitai."_ Rin kembali bernyanyi dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, dirinya terlalu larut dalam nyanyiannya sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang.

"Rin?" Rin menengok, ah, itu Len. Rin tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Len mengusap rambut pirang Rin dan menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Suaramu bagus sekali!"

Rin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, diam-diam ia merasakan kehangatan saat berada di dekat Len.

"Benarkah? Yokatta..."

"Oh iya, sedang apa kau bernyanyi sendirian? Malam-malam?" Tanya Len.

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur. Itu saja..." jawab Rin singkat.

"_kago no naka no tori no watashi wa koko kara deru koto mo dekinai "_ Len pun menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan Rin.

"E-eh? K-kau tahu lagu itu, Len?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja! Mau menyanyi bersama?"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku kesini hanya untuk melihat bulan purnama, dan sekarang aku mau kembali ke kamar..."

"Yah, temani aku sebentar disini!" Len menarik Rin agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Ta-tapi...di luar sini dingin, aku mau masuk ke dalam..."

"Heh? Bukannya kau sudah hangat di dalam pelukanku?"

Pertanyaan Len kini membuat wajah Rin merona merah, sepertinya Len sangat senang menggoda Rin.

"Rin, lihat aku!" Rin menurut dan menatap mata azure Len, dan, ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri di kedua iris jernih itu. Len merapatkan dirinya ke arah Rin kemudian berbisik: _"anata o aishiteru..."_ Dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi wajah mereka akan bersentuhan.

"_Watashi mo kimi o aishiteru yo..."_ balas Rin dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Eh? Kalian belum tidur?"

"..." wajah keduanya merah merona, Rin melompat dari pelukan Len tadi.

'Dasar pengganggu...kubunuh, kau! Kubunuh, kau!' batin Len menatap Gakupo yang sedang mengusap kedua matanya dengan santai.

"Haah...sudahlah, aku tidur saja kalau kalian tidak menjawab...oyasumi..."

"..." terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, wajah Rin merah padam, ia rasa, ia seperti mau meledak, seperti dinamit.

"Len, yang tadi itu...benar?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Len menyengir. "Hehehehe, tak kusangka Rin mengatakan kalau Rin suka padaku juga, benar, ya? Maaf, tadi aku hanya mengerjaimu."

"H-hah?"

"DASAR LEN BODOH!" Rin berlari ke arah kamarnya, sementara Len meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Rin

"Dasar Len bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!" Rin menggerutu sambil memainkan ponselnya, ia menghela nafas, meskipun tidak berarti apa-apa, tetapi ini cukup untuk menenangkan amarah Rin sekarang. Rin tersenyum, ia kemudian menemukan pesan masuk.

"Ayah! Yokatta desu yo!" Pekiknya gembira, sekarang kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya seketika hilang, rasanya seperti beban berat yang pergi dari dirinya.

"Eh? Uso..." raut wajah Rin berubah, ia seperti ketakutan, ketakutan akan suatu hal.

"Ja-jadi...aku adalah...a-ah...aku tidak percaya! Uso! Hiks...hiks...aku...takut...hiks..." Rin mulai menangis, selang dua puluh menit kemudian, ia berdiri dan menyambar jaket milik Miku dan menulis sebuah catatan kecil.

"Jika aku harus mati demi teman-temanku, aku siap!" Dan Rin pun diam-diam keluar dari rumah keluarga Hatsune, hanya dengan membawa sebuah linggis berat. Tampaknya, ia lupa membawa ponselnya.

_**End Of Summer**_

"RIN TIDAK ADA!" Teriakkan Miku pagi itu membuat seisi rumah kaget, kecuali Lui yang sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan Rin bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur!" Ucap Kaito asal.

BLETAK! Miku langsung memukul kepala Kaito dengan gulungan koran.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Len memasuki kamar Rin dan menemukan ponsel Rin yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Len membaca pesan masuk yang di terima oleh Rin.

"Rin...jangan bilang kau..."

Len melempar ponsel itu dan langsung berlari keluar, tingkah laku Len membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Len! Jangan pergi dari sini! Bahaya!" cegah Gakupo, terlambat, Len sudah tidak ada, dan pintu gerbang juga terkunci seperti biasa, Len memanjat gerbangnya.

"Dasar mereka! Keras kepala! Ini hancur!" Omel Kaito.

"Hei, lihat!" Luka datang membawa ponsel Rin.

_**From: Leon Urazuku **_

_**To: Rin Urazuku **_

_**Subject: none **_

_**[Rin, dengarkan ayah. Kini ayah sedang mencarimu, ayah tidak tahu kau dimana, tetapi ada satu hal yang ayah ingin katakan padamu, kau, adalah kunci dari tragedi besar ini, sekarang tubuhmu di perlukan untuk menjadi salah satu Model untuk vaksin, kau mau, kan? Demi ayahmu ini.] **_

"Uuuh...aku yakin ini bukan Urazuku-sensei!" ujar Gakupo. Luka mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan membiarkan putrinya datang sendirian, ditengah keadaan seperti ini, apalagi menjadikan putrinya vaksin, itu kejam! Dan Leon-sama tidak begitu!"

"Sepertinya...Leon-sama dipaksa atau memang, terpaksa..." ujar Kaito dengan serius.

"Jadi?" tanya Lui.

"Berikan itu!" Miku merebut PSP milik Lui, "Eits!" kau takkan bisa melakukannya~" Lui menghindari tangan Miku.

"Ukh..." Miku menggerutu.

"Umm...kita harus mencegah Rin! Bahaya!" Ujar Luka mengambil bokutonya.

"Ayo kita siap-siap! Kita pergi mencari Rin dan Len!"

"Ayo!"

End Of Summer

"Sudah kau lakukan, Leon?" tanya seorang pria berambut abu-abu itu, sementara itu, seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang, itulah Leon Urazuku.

"Su-sudah...DELL HONNE! BERITAHU AKU! UNTUK APA KAU MENYEBARKAN VIRUS INI?! DAN UNTUK APA KAU MENGINGINKAN PUTRIKU?!"

"Untuk apa? Khukhukhukhu...itu masih rahasia~ AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Pria berambut abu-abu itu tertawa keras.

"Da-dasar gila!"

DOR! Sebutir peluru menembus dada kirinya.

"Ukh!" Leon Urazuku merintih kesakitan, sementara si pria abu-abu, Dell Honne, tertawa iblis.

"Meiko!" panggilnya kepada wanita berambut coklat di belakangnya.

"Ya, tuan Dell?"

"Bunuh!

To Be Continued

Yosh! Selesai untuk chapter tiga! Karena terlalu banyak belajar dan nangis gara-gara lagu kokoro kiseki, hehehe... tau gak lagu yang dinanyikan Rin sama Len? Itu lagu vocaloid juga, judulnya Floating Love, Moon Flower, sayang bukan Len sama Rin yang nyanyi, tapi Len sama Luka.

Saya gak bisa balas review, but thanks to:

_~Namikaze Kyoko _

_~Adelia-chan _

_~Miidori _

_~Minami No Hikari Kagamine_

_~Haccha May-chan_

_~Berliana-Arnetta03_

_~Everdistant Utopia_

_~Nekuro Yamikawa _

_~Clover 4 Leaves. _

Tanpa kalian, fict ini gak bakalan jalan, hehehehe -v-a

Last, Mind To Review?


	4. And the shadows who's after her

Kagamine Rinto membuang ponselnya ke sembarang arah, sementara kedua sosok remaja yang mengikutinya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau membuang ponselmu?" tanya Gumi Nakajima, gadis berambut hijau rekannya.

"Mati. Dan aku yakin pasti Len kini juga melakukan hal yang sama, lagipula apa guna ponsel untuk keadaan seperti ini? _Mendokusai na_."

"Jadi? Sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau muda, Gumiya Nakajima, sama marga, tetapi tidak satu darah dengan Gumi, mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman.

"Sudah hampir sampai, dasar bawel!" Omel Rinto karena teman-temannya terus berkicau, sementara Gumiya mendelik, "Gumi yang berisik, bukan aku!"

"Uh..." Gumi menggerutu.

"Oke...kita sudah sampai...maaf jika tidak terlalu nyaman, tetapi kupikir ini hanya satu-satunya tempat yang terdekat dari kampus..." jelas Rinto singkat, yang jelas, ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya sekarang.

"Kuil? Hei! Kau bercanda! Ditempat seperti in-"

"Kau tak mau? Diluar saja, kau tidak keberatan?" Gumiya, tidak bisa berbicara melihat Rinto yang seperti itu.

"Oke, aku ikut."

_**End Of Summer **_

_**Part 4: And the shadows who's after her **_

_**Rated: Semi M **_

_**Vocaloid by CRYPTON/YAMAHA MUSIC COMPANY**_

_**This story by Akane Machikana **_

Rinto dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kuil tua itu, sementara Gumiya dan Gumi sedikit merinding, beberapa bagian sudah lapuk, dan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana.

"Ayah!" Teriak seorang anak kecil berambut keemasan, umurnya sekitar lima atau enam tahun.

"H-hah?" Gumiya melirik Rinto, Rinto tanpa ragu-ragu memeluk anak itu dan mencium keningnya.

"Dimana Kaa-chan, Oliver?" Gumiya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ah! Aku tahu sekarang!" Gumi menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya. "Kau sudah memberitahukan ini ke Len?"

"Malas." Hanya itu jawaban pendek yang keluar dari mulut Rinto. Ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Dasar..."

_Crypton Opera House, 03 March 2030. _

_08:00 AM _

"Dasar Rin bodoh! lagipula ini kan sudah terlalu jauh untuk pulang kerumah!" gerutu Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Akibat kecerobohannya, kini ia harus menyeret kakinya yang terkilir. Rin menyenderkan kepalanya pada pintu gedung kesenian.

"Hup!" Rin dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang melompat dari gedung kesenian. "Hu-huwaa!" Rin terkejut, begitu juga dengan orang yang diimaksud.

"Lho? Ada orang juga, toh? _Gomenasai_!" ia langsung membungkuk-bungkuk. Rin memperhatikan orang yang baru dikenalnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Baju Miko, dengan pita merah menguncir rambut pirangnya yang panjang menjadi ekor kuda, lalu dengan sepasang geta di kaki.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang terluka?" bahasanya sangat formal, ya, Rin tahu orang di depannya ini adalah seorang Miko dikuil terdekat.

"E-eh, Nee-chan...tidak usah terlalu formal, aku jadinya tidak enak hati..."

"Fuh...begitukah? hum...namaku Lenka, Lenka Ainamaru, seorang Miko di kuil Hainmaru." Lenka Ainamaru, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin.

"_Yo-Yoroshiku_! Rin Urazuku, _desu_!" Rin dengan segera menyambut tangan Lenka. Lenka memperhatikan kaki Rin yang terkilir.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Lenka. Rin menggeleng. "Hanya terkilir, Nee-chan!"

"Souka. Mau ku gendong ke dalam? Aku terjebak di dalam gedung ini, dan aku tidak bisa pulang..." Lenka menghela nafas panjang.

"Ne-nee-san juga tidak apa-apa? Kakimu di perban..." Rin menunjuk kaki kiri Lenka. Lenka tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada orang yang menolongku, sekarang dia sudah pergi."

"Apa yang nee-san lakukan disini? Bukankah Nee-san bisa menetap di kuil?" Lenka terdiam. "Aku menunggu seseorang untuk pulang. Ia sangat penting bagiku." Lenka tersenyum kembali.

"Rin-chan..." panggil Lenka.

"Hum?" tanya Rin.

"Apakah kau pikir...seseorang bisa selamat setelah terinfeksi virus ini?" tanya Lenka sambil memandangi mayat-mayat hidup yang ada di depan gedung. Rin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, nee-san..."

"Tadi ada orang yang menolongku, dan dia menyuntikan sesuatu kepadaku, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan terakhirn kalinya aku dapat mendengar suaranya, ia menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup, karena aku punya tugas, bagaimana menurutmu?" Rin terdiam. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia membuat antidotenya?

"Ti-tidak tahu..." lirih Rin pelan, ia lipat kedua kakinya.

_End Of Summer _

"Mou..." Lui meletakkan linggisnya. Ia melepas headsetnya dan mematikan lagu yang sedang berputar. "Aku rasa aku akan istirahat sebentar..." Lui merebahkan tubuhnya di trotoar.

"Fuh, ternyata memang tidak semudah yang kukira..." gumam Lui sambil memutar-mutar kabel headsetnya.

"Pertama, menyusup ke sekolah bodoh itu memang mudah..." Lui kemudian memandangi langit kota Crypton yang berwarna kelabu.

"Kedua, aku harus bergabung dengan grup orang bodoh itu..." Lui kembali memutar memori dimana ia direkrut untuk menjadi anggota grup bernama –ah, dia lupa namanya, yang jelas, Grup itu dipimpin oleh Megurine Luka.

"Ketiga, sekarang aku harus memegang Kapsul antidote ini. Cih, aku ingin permainan ini berlangsung lama...maka...aku akan melakukan ini." Lui tersenyum sinis dan membuat kapsul kecil itu ke dalam sungai di depannya.

"Keempat, aku harus menangkap gadis berambut kuning itu dan membunuhnya..." gumam Lui lagi sambil memainkan linggisnya sekali lagi dan mecabik-cabik mayat yang tergeletak di depannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kelima, bawa tubuh gadis itu dalam keadaan baik tanpa cacat. Hell..." Lui memukul-mukul tubuh tak bernyawa itu, dan darah-darah kotor mengotori wajahnya dan rambut pirangnya.

"Keenam...aku harus membunuh pemuda itu sekarang juga." Lui menyeringai setan dan kemudian memukul-mukul mayat di depannya dengan ganas, hingga terdengar beberapa suara sesuatu yang retak dan tubuh itu hancur karena terus menerus dipukuli.

"Di luar dugaanku, ternyata membunuh itu menyenangkan...ehehehe, aku harus memberikannya hadiah nanti, karena telah mengeluarkanku dari Laboraturium, dan kubuat ia menyesal...karena telah mengeluarkanku dan membuatku melakukan pekerjaan ini..." Lui tertawa kencang dan memukul semua mayat-mayat hidup itu hingga keadaan mereka parah dan rusak-rusak.

"Souka...begitu ceritanya. Kau yang membunuh pemuda itu. Good boy."

Lui menengok, mendapati sesosok gadis tinggi menggunakan kerudung untuk menutupi wajahnya, dengan baju setelan hitam putih. Lui tertawa semakin kencang.

"Apa maksudmu, hmm...? membunuh? Pemuda itu?! AHAHAHAHA! AYOLAH! DIA HANYALAH SAMPAH!" Teriak Lui kepada sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi dia yang menciptakan kita, kau tahu?" tanya Gadis itu. Nadanya mulai serius.

"Haah...aku tidak peduli! Persetan dengan orang seperti dia! Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu." Geram pemuda itu. " –aku tidak peduli. Meskipun kau adalah saudaraku, aku mau tidak mau harus membunuhmu jika kau masih memaksaku!" Lui memasang kuda-kuda.

"Lui Hibiki, lihat mahluk di sekitarmu ini? Huh. _Chichi_ tahu alasannya sendiri untuk menciptakan virus ini, dan menciptakan kita berdua." Jelas perempuan itu. Namun kata-katanya membuat kepala Lui semakin panas.

"Well, bagaimana kalau aku katakan pada teman-temanmu...kalau kau –ah, tidak. Kita berdua, adalah biangnya virus ini. Hmm?" gadis itu tersenyum sinis.

"Masa bodo. Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang bukan manusia, lalu maumu apa?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang mereka hanyalah ciptaan _Chichi_ yang gagal. Lalu seseorang bernama Dell Honne datang ke lab dan menyebarkan virus ini." Tiba-tiba nada gadis itu menjadi tegang.

"Dell...Honne...?" pupil Lui membesar. Kemudian ia tertawa mendesis. "Aku harus respek kepada pria tersebut, karena ia telah menghancurkan tempat bodoh itu."

"Bodoh. kau tahu apa alasan 'dia' memberimu tugas ini? Dan memberikanku tugas yang berbeda?"

"Hn? Tugasmu apa?" tanya Lui. Gadis itu membuka kerudungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari balik jubahnya.

" –memusnahkanmu..."

_End Of Summer _

"Sial. Mana Lui? Membuat orang susah saja!" gerutu Luka.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia terpisah dengan kita." Jawab Gakupo sambil memandangi jalanan kota yang hampir kosong.

"Souka..." Kaito sibuk membersihkan anak panahnya dengan tisu basah. Tiba-tiba Miku menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan.

"Ano..."

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Siapa pasukan itu?" tanya Miku. Luka tersenyum lebar. –itu pasti...

"LUKI-NII!" Luka melambaikan tangan. Seorang pria dewasa berambut merah jambu sama seperti milik keluarga Megurine memeluk sang adik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luka? Aku khawatir. Maaf, aku baru pulang dari misi." Luki mengelus rambut merah muda adiknya. Luka terisak. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu...Luki-nii bodoh..."

Gakupo diam-diam merasa cemburu. Miku dan Kaito menyadarinya dan menggoda Gakupo hingga wajah pemuda pecinta terong itu memerah.

"Wao...kau cemburu, Gakupo?"

"Lihat-lihat! Merah!"

"URUSAI!"

"Minna...ini kakakku, Megurine Luki. Ia adalah seorang komandan Crypton Elite Police. Yah...karena sering berpergian dalam misi, kita tidak bertemu dengannya..." jelas Luka dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Salam kenal!" Luki mengulurkan tangannya pada mereka satu per satu.

Semuanya saling bertukar senyuman, kecuali Gakupo yang tampaknya masih cemburu terhadap Luki.

"Jaa, aku akan pergi lagi, Luka. Jaga dirimu." Luki mengusap rambut merah muda Luka. Luka tersenyum dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Kau juga, jaga diri.

_End Of Summer _

Nafas Len terengah-engah. Ia berusaha semampu mungkin agar bisa menjaga kesadarannya. Mungkin ini karena kecerobohannya untuk pergi mencari Rin begitu saja. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa ia melakukan ini. Yang jelas, berita tentang hilangnya Rin membuatnya begitu khawatir sampai ia sudah sejauh ini.

"Rin...aku..." Len menompang tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya. Luka-luka Len cukup parah, kaki kirinya patah, dengan luka-luka sayatan dan lebam di tubuh.

"...Maaf..." Gumam Len sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Ia kemudian meninju tiang besi di depannya sehingga tangan kirinya mengeluarkan darah segar dan mengucur dengan deras.

"Dia...adalah...pengkhianat..." Gumam Len sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya mulai menurun.

"Bossu." Len sempat mendengar suara seorang wanita sebelum kesadarannya mulai menurun.

"Ada apa, Yukari?" tanya suara seorang pria.

"Aku menemukan seorang anak remaja yang terluka di sini."

"Bawa saja dia. Berikan pertolongan pertama terlebih dahulu, luka-lukanya cukup parah, dan kurasa ia tadi tertabrak mobil atau terjatuh dari jembatan."

"Baik."

Sampai akhirnya kesadaran Len benar-benar hilang. Sementara itu, di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya ditempat Rin. Di gedung kesenian.

"Rin-chan..." bisik Lenka kepada Rin.

"Ada apa, Lenka-nee?" tanya Rin. Lenka menunjuk dua orang yang sedang menggeledah isi gedung kesenian itu.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Bisik Lenka dengan mimik wajah cemas.

"Memang ada apa, Lenka-nee?" tanya Rin lagi. Lalu matanya memperhatikan kedua orang berpakaian hitam itu. "I-itu...ponsel ayah! Itu ponsel ayah! Mengapa mereka memilikinya?" gumam Rin.

"Oi, Zeito." Panggil wanita berambut kemerahan. "Dia di sana!" Wanita itu menunjuk tempat Rin dan Lenka bersembunyi.

"Gawat...tidak ada jalan lain selain...jendela." Lenka mengangkat tubuh Rin. "Tunggu, Lenka-nee! Lenka-nee!" pekik Rin panik.

"Berhenti." Wanita berambut merah itu sudah berada di depan mereka. "Berikan Urazuku Rin. Sekarang. Atau, aku akan memakai kekerasan." Wanita berambut merah itu menodongkan pistol ke ke arah mereka.

"Kau! Diam disitu!" Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang menodongkan pistol ke kepala wanita berambut merah itu. Kedua pupil Azure Rin melebar.

"Kau...kau kan..." Rin semakin terkejut dengan kedatangan orang lain.

"Yo, Urazuku-sama!"

**To Be Continued. **

**Weh. Ini chapter tadinya mau di update tanggal 24, tapi gara-gara ketiduran jadi gak di update, deh. Hehehehe...maaf ya minna! Yang udah lama menunggu! Okeh-okeh, sekarang saatnya balas review! xD **

**CoreFiraga: **

**Arigatou sudah mau membaca, nyeeh~! X3**

**Wuah, punya dark mode juga, toh? O,O **

**Sip! Ini udah di update! Gomen kelamaan! X3 **

**Karen White: **

**Eh? Mirip, ya? Wah, wah, wah -_-"a **

**Iya sih, banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi ini ceritaku sendiri, maka akan berbeda xD **

**Thanks for reading, ya! **

**Minami No Hikari Kagamine: **

**Iya! Gakupo memang pengganggu! Akan kusantet tuh anak satu! =_=b #dibunuh **

**Eits! Jawabannya akan ada sebentar lagi#atau mungkin tahun depan :p#dikeroyok **

**Berliana-Arnetta03: **

**SIP! UDAH DI UPDATE SEKARANG! X3 **

**Haccha May-chan: **

**Ehehehe...Dell memang sengaja kubuat jadi antagonis, soalnya mukanya kaya pembunuh bayaran x3#dibunuh. **

**Ehehehe, dan karena Rin tokoh utamanya, dan satu lagi, dia yang jadi penentu akhir dari cerita ini#nah loh. **

**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei: **

**Yosh! Arigato sarannya ya! Dan makasih udah bilang fictku bagus~ T^T **

**Ehehehe, mata Akane terlalu sipit xP #plak! **

**Miidori: **

**Maksih x3**

**Sarannya bagus, iya! Aku emang males ketik ulang xD **

**HoOh! Saya stuju dengan anda ^o^b **

**Dell memang kayak nenek sihir! Wahahahahaha!#dibunuh **

**Sekian dulu dari Akane-san, mohon maaph jika menulisnya terlalu sedikit, Akane ngetik tergantung mood ._. **

**Last, Mind To review? **


End file.
